you could be my compass
by a cold day in december
Summary: Snippets from episodes and how they should have been. / Bloggers & Butterflies, Club Owners & Quinceañeras and Kangaroos & Chaos — Rewritten, AUSLLY STYLE. NOT in chronological order of the episodes and NOT connected. Slightly AU. Oneshot. Strong T for language and slight themes .


**summary: **Snippets from episodes and how they should have been. / Bloggers & Butterflies, Club Owners & Quinceañeras and Kangaroos & Chaos — Rewritten, AUSLLY STYLE. NOT in chronological order of the episodes and NOT connected. Slightly AU. Oneshot. Strong T for language and slight ~themes~.

**disclaimer:** never have done and never will own anything :c

**music:** happy endings are stories that haven't ended yet - mayday parade

**warnings:** SWEARY WORDS AND ~*THEMES*~ (pretty much only in scenario three so skip it if you must.)

**a/n:** credit to **otp-of-otps** on tumblr for saying that in Club Owners & Quinceañeras, A&A kind of looked like they were at prom. I kind of included this in here :D (Oh my God do you know how far I had to scroll down in the Auslly tag to find that? Jeeeeeez.)

**DEDICATION: **Okay, so. Once before I said I don't do dedications very often, which still stands. I'd like to change that though, but I really need to talk to more people to dedicate things to them. Anyway, right now there is a special person I can dedicate this to, which is good. This is all for **haynes-poseys**, aka Maddie. **Thank you** for being a really good friend to me, reviewing my work and just generally being the loveliest person ever.

* * *

**you could be my compass  
**(_teach me how to read these broken lines_)

* * *

:::

_—1—_

"Do you think you can show me?" She says timidly to Austin. He looks at her sitting on their bench, looking defeated and knows there's no way he can say no. He spins her around, albeit awkwardly, and Ally thinks back to what Trish had said to her only hours before.

_They'll play a slow song, you'll touch hands, stare into each other's eyes and BOOM! Instant Boyfriend. _

She looks up at him as she (_cutely_) steps on her own feet and can only hear Trish's words reverberating in her head. Then he spins her, and he really regrets helping her learn to dance.

"I think— I think it's broken." He says, slightly pathetically as he sits on the floor. Ally's worried face makes him feel slightly better.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" Her face is so full of concern that it almost makes Austin smile despite the circumstances. "I'm so sorry. Let me look at it." She examines his leg as best she can. When she looks up, he has leant forward to look to, and their faces are very close together.

"Oh... hey." Austin says, smiling brightly at her. She giggles and he smiles wider.

"Hey yourself."

Unconsciously, they lean closer and closer, until their noses are touching. "Ally?" Austin says.

"Yeah?" She says, eyes fluttering slightly.

"You're a horrible dancer." Her mouth forms a perfect 'O' shape and she swats his arm and he chuckles. She takes one look at him and bursts out laughing too. Her hair falls in front of her face, so he gently tucks it behind her ear, and she's still giggling slightly.

They're faces are still too close and she can feel the Goosebumps on her skin as he looks at her with those intense eyes. Moments pass and they expect someone to burst in, ruin the moment and no one does.

That's when she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. One palm cups her jaw while the other keeps him up, leaning on the floor. Ally folds her legs underneath herself and her hands rest of his chest as they kiss.

She pulls away gently, careful to avoid his leg and her eyes turn sad. Austin doesn't know why.

"Ally?" He whispers gently, seeing her eyes are downcast.

"..." She says, her voice hoarse and breakable. He looks at her.

"Ally?"

She speaks louder this time, but her voice is still barely above a whisper. "_No one has to know_."

He starts at her for what feels like an eternity before his eyes widen in realisation. "What are you talking about?"

"I kn-know that you only date those, bleach blonde beach babes, a-and i-if you don't want anyone else to know tha—" Ally broke of as her voice cracked. "Anyone else to know that we kissed."

"Ally." He says firmly and she can't _not_ look at him, his tone of voice so commanding. "Where have you been these past few months?" She looks at him confused and his eyes look slightly desperate and wild. "Ally you're awesome. I want the world to know about you."

She looks away and he lets her, knowing she's grinning and blushing all at once.

"Ally?" He calls and she turns back to look at him. Smile toned down but blush still there. She starts to smirk and he realises that he's probably blushing too.

"Yeah?" She responds, leaning closer to him one more. She brushes he lips gently against his and pecks him on the lips.

"Ally." He says again and Ally realises she rather likes the way her name sounds on his tongue. "Stop it, you're distracting me."

She laughs. "Austin? What is it?"

His next words are spoken across her lips, his mouth so close that they brush. "Can you take me to the doctor now?"

She looks at him and her smile grows.

And then they laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

_—2—_

"Maybe you should do something nice so Hater Girl doesn't have anything bad to say about you?" Ally suggests, a small smile lighting her face.

He looks at her fondly. "That's a great idea." He says, noticing just how cute she looks today. _Nothing different from normal then, _he thinks.

After the whole dunking-but-not-really-dunking episode, Austin still thinks that the idea was good.

But maybe that was only because Ally said it.

:::

"Why don't you just get revenge on Ally directly?" Dez asks with his usual lack of tact. Ally whips round to face him, hair flying and an angry flare in her eyes. She looks at him disapprovingly, calling out a strangled _Dez!_

Austin looks at her, her distraught face, her petite posture becoming smaller as she slumped forward with defeat. Dez went to speak, probably something even less tactful and Austin clamped a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Shut up, Dez." He muttered so only Dez could hear, and Austin felt his nod. He took his hand off of Dez's mouth and walked to stand directly behind Ally.

"You will _not_ be getting revenge on Ally directly." His tone breeches no argument. "In fact you won't be doing anything to her. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, okay?" Austin says. He makes sure his tone isn't too threatening so Hater Girl can't use this against him later.

"Well if I can't get revenge on _her _then I'll keep taking it out on you. Have fun with that." She stalks away with a slightly deranged smile and Austin's not going to lie that he is perhaps a bit worried.

:::

Tilly leaves them alone from then on and everyone is positively baffled, even though one person is very much less baffled than the rest of them.

Ally corner Austin a few days later against the door of the practice room and he spills. He says he'd been to see Tilly and told her that her song was... _awesome_ and not to care what anyone else thought.

"Anything else?" Ally asked suspiciously. Austin nodded his head no. "That's funny, because I heard differently." She looked at him pointedly and he sighed.

"I may have also told her to back off right now."

Austin paused. Ally waited. "And...?"

"And that nobody messes with my girl." There was a fierce look in his eyes that Ally couldn't help but grin at.

"So I'm your girl now am I?" Ally smirks and Austin is torn between resisting the urge to grin at her superior look or groan and put his head in his hands.

He does neither.

"Of course." He says simply. "You're my Ally."

* * *

_—3—_

Dez insults Ally's handwriting once again and she's having none of it.

Ally looks angry, and furiously scribbles something in her book. She then shows it to Dez, and says moodily, "Can you read that?"

He replies, looking offended and says, "Yes, and that is not a nice word!"

He storms off, legs slightly behind him in that funny walk of his and Austin leans over Ally slightly to see what she'd written. He smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"I never knew you had such a... _colourful_ vocabulary." She swats his chest and shoves the book in his face, indicating he should read the words again.

"_Ally!_" He says mock-seriously and she crosses her arms. Austin really does love annoying her.

He leans over and whispers in her ear then. "You don't want me to do that, if truth be told."

She whispers back. "Fuck off." It matches the words in her book perfectly.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." He whispers again and she swats him arm. He almost cackles (Ally concludes that Austin is _far_ too cute to cackle) and runs away to the other side of the practice room.

"You love it really." He says, leaning against something stable and that has not been wrecked.

"Psh. How would you know?" She says laughing.

"A month is enough time to get to know someone."

Ally sighs. "I suppose it is in some ways."

"Als?" Austin says and she looks up from where she'd been aimlessly turning pages of her song book.

"Yeah?"

"When this is all done do you maybe, I don't know... want to see a movie or something?"

Ally smiles and brushes off all intentions because well, it's hard enough to have a crush on one guy, let alone develop feelings for someone who is rapidly climbing to the top space of the most important people in her life.

"Okay." She says as if it's the most natural thing in the world and it sort-of _is_.

He can't tell whether she wants it to be a date or not but he doesn't ask because words like _jeopardise _and _feelings _bounce around in the empty crevices of his mind.

* * *

_—4—_

It's Trish's Quinceañera and Dez watches mesmerised as she walks onto the stage, pouf-y dress and all its glory. "Zebra is definitely Trish's colour!" Dez says in an expert voice, sounding almost as ridiculous as the trousers he is wearing.

Ally watches her best friend with her other best friends and she smiles. The hairs at the back of her neck stand on end when she feels hot breath against it.

"And red is _definitely _your colour." Austin says and Ally can feel the blush seeping into her skin involuntarily.

She can hear the flirty tones and feel the almost purr of his voice but she can't bring herself to stop what's happening.

"Thanks." She says in return, her voice a little breathless. "You look pretty handsome in your tux."

"Thanks." He returns. "Maybe you could save me dance? I'll try not to crush you if you do the same." And just like that, it's just them again, and Ally almost feels like she's imagined their little moment.

The night wears on and Ally actually doesn't pine after Dallas, too caught up on thoughts of Austin. She gets up to dance with Dez, and then Trish, and —somewhat clumsily— Austin. They're all fast songs but she can't bring herself to care, she doesn't seem to be embarrassing herself too much, which is good. It's all she could've hoped for, really.

Then the second slow song of the night comes on, and Emilio isn't here so Austin can't pretend that he doesn't want to dance with Ally.

He walks up behind, placing his hand on the small of her back. "You know that dance I reserved earlier? I'm to use it now." She just laughs lowly and turns to him, slipping her arms onto his shoulders as his slide around her waist.

They sway to the music for a little while, but Ally can't resist talking. "This weirdly kind of feels like prom."

"No it doesn't." Austin says firmly, but he's still smiling. Ally gives him a puzzled look.

"And why not?"

"Because," he says, twirling her slightly ungracefully out and back to him once more. "By the time prom rolls around, I expect you to be not only my date but my girlfriend. Also that this damned cast is off and that you're a better dancer." He grins cheekily but Ally only rolls her eyes, not wanting to move from the embrace.

"We could get started on the girlfriend thing now if you want." Ally's comment is bold, but she looks bashful and shy and Austin's heart clenches just that little bit.

"I'd really love that."

He brings her close to him, laying his head on hers as they sway. Just as the song comes to an end, he presses a kiss into her hair and whispers the promises of tomorrow.

* * *

**a/n:** And there you have it. I really, really liked writing this —what I would call— rather quirky oneshot. I hope you enjoyed reading it c:

**Please don't forget to review! :D**

—- Sophie.


End file.
